


Of A Sirin's Tale

by LittleMoMoe



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Marine Biologist!Reader, Marine Mammals, Merman!Makoto, Modern Era, Mystery, POV First Person, Sexual Tension, Tags May Change, merfolk, mermaid!Gou, merman!Nagisa, merman!Rei, merman!Rin, merman!haruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMoMoe/pseuds/LittleMoMoe
Summary: Water. It's able to hide its many mysteries underneath those dancing waves so invitingly. It beacons for you to approach so it can embrace all those who may enter with open arms. So inviting yet so intimidating, but there is nothing to be afraid of as it accepts everyone in its watery hold. "Yet beware of the hidden fangs that it bears to those who underestimate the power of life and death that it holds overall living thing."
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Reader, Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Nanase Haruka/Reader, Ryuugazaki Rei/Reader, Tachibana Makoto/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1: The Prologue?

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is a newly recruited marine biologist, and after graduating was mostly forced to sit behind a desk and organize documents. Fortunately, after waiting for so long, she's allowed to go on this expedition with her 'boss' to do some hired research on newly discovered species even if some of the reports are rather odd.

I've always had this deep love for the water; how it’s able to hide its many mysteries underneath those dancing waves so invitingly. It beacons to approach so it can embrace those who enter with open arms. So inviting yet so intimidating, but there is nothing to be afraid of as it accepts everyone in its watery hold. Yes, I genuinely love the water.

 _"Yet beware of the hidden fangs that it bears to those who underestimate the power of life and death that it holds overall living thing."_ my late grandmother’s words breach my consciousness.

“Fangs, huh?” the words fall from underneath my breath as I gaze over the side of the massive ship.

I watch how gently the waves rock the boat back and forth, similar to how a mother hushes a crying infant in a rocking chair.

"Hey! I thought I'd see you here this early!" Matt, my childhood friend and coworker, bellows as he walks closer while carrying a red cooler onboard our company's boat.

Dark circles and long bags bring out his vibrate forest green eyes from underneath his semi-short messy, dirty blond hair framing the defining features of his low cheekbones and strong jawline. He is dress in a slight dirty binge short-sleeve shirt and worn-out blue jeans with the holes in the knees, black dusty work boots that he tucked his pant legs in. The only thing that looked new is his brown leather belt around his waist.

"Hey!" I greet back with much excitement as I see him approaching, being on the sea gives me this feeling. It's hard to put into words, but I think one would call this freedom. "This is so exciting! My very first assignment, like, my very first official assignment! Being out in the field like this is amazing, and being free of that stuffy office! It's like all of my prayers are being answered today!" Intertwining my fingers as I bring my hands up to my chest, letting out a dreamy sigh as I can feel my heart racing with excitement.

"We're just collecting samples, writing documents, and detailed reports, and then we're heading back, you know." Dr. Shannon Moore, who is both my adviser and boss.

Her bright rose-red lips quirked an amused smirk as she brought her tastefully designed suitcases and equipment on board. "If only I could get you this excited about your office work." Her cold steel-gray eyes feel like they're boring deep into my bones, with that curious glint that she gets when she's deciphering formulas or making observations.

I watch as her long raven hair that she always kept tied up in a high tight ponytail, sways delicately behind her. Soft facial features were always contrasting against her sharp hawk-like gaze at all times. She wore a white button dress shirt under her black blazer, a matching black skirt that went down to her knees, and her simple two-inch high heel pointy-toed boots, hugging her thighs well.

"Ah-ha-ha…" a nervous sweat broke across my forehead as I quickly left my place, deciding to go help grumpy Matt instead of staying so Dr. Moore could bring up any more of my current flaws. "Hey, Mathew, let me help you out with those vials!" Storming off to quickly gather up one of the red coolers, being as careful as I could be when I hear the soft rattling of glass from within the containment.

"You better be careful with that!" Matt grumbled as his tall, lean muscular self leans against the metal door frame, pointing an accusing finger in my general direction with his brows scrunched up in a scowl. "Otherwise, any damaged equipment is coming out of our paycheck, and I don't know about you, but I happen to like my money at where it stands." He finished with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Don't worry, grumpy-pants, I got this," I reply as I shuffled on past him and into one of the bio labs we have on board, placing it gingerly next to the other coolers with miss match labels. "There now, I'm going to check to see if we're missing anything." I manage to reach up and take the checklist from the overhead compartment attached to a clipboard sitting on the bottom shelf, and I firmly grasp the red pen tethered tightly to the clasp.

"I've already checked most of the supplies, but I guess double-checking won't be an issue." Matt glance at his wristwatch then backs to the lab's clock at the far end. "We got about half an hour before we need to set sail, so get done quickly but also be thorough," he added as he pushed himself off the frame of the door and started walking downstairs just as soon as Dr. Moore stepped in. 

"Just about ready?" her steel gray gaze seemingly sweeps over every crook and cranny as I work to double-check off boxes while wearing a grin on my face.

I give her a quick nod of approval as I continue organizing the supplies, checking the crisp labels' front and back, and monitoring the machines and devices to see if they are in top conditions.

 _"Soon…”_ my heart flutters in my chest with delight. _"Soon, I'll be out on the open water! I'll be witnessing the beautiful marine wildlife with my own eyes!"_ my thoughts slowly began to wander back to the Iwatobi Aquarium in Japan. And the time they contacted us with a piece of information about the strange unmarked area being dangerously close to the Bermuda triangle.

Rumor has it that there are undiscovered marine species, and they want a small team to investigate it and bring a detailed report before they decide what to do further. So far, we have an excellent reputation with the founder and president of the Iwatobi Aquarium. We want to keep it that way if you don't mind. Due to the generous funding they offer every Summer to late Fall.

"It's time to set off! Make sure you wear the life jackets that we have supplied at all times that we are on the water." the captain's voice boomed from the speakers as I finally checked off the last box on the list, smiling with satisfaction that I'd completed the task.

"You heard him. Make sure you get yourself ready cause we'll be setting off in couple minutes." Dr. Moore announces as she walks downstairs, clicking her black high heels on the metal steps as she left.

I was gathering up my equipment, prepping myself for the long trip out to sea with a small crew of twelve strangers with excitement rippling through the very fiber of my being. Thinking more about the assignment, I suddenly find it rather strange that they want to keep it on the low for the time being.

 _"Sure, we are expecting to collect samples and write a thorough report, but most of the equipment here…"_ I shake the additional disturbing thoughts from my mind as I change into my gear with a hint of more hesitation.

"What's even waiting out there for us?" I murmur the question under my breath mostly to myself while giving a tug on my life jacket's restraints and checking the fit.

 _“What are they trying to keep hidden?”_ a cold sweat breaks across my brow as I cast one last passing glance at the equipment as I make my way back onto the deck with the others.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Luck or No Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the trick of some kind? Is it in my imagination? Not all that glitters is gold, and not everyone can win, in this chapter, only more questions come into the light for you, my dear readers. Tell me, do you trust your eyes or your ears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying my hand at building more character traits when I was writing this. The next chapter will explain the "humanmade" island a bit more, and hopefully, I'll be able to start introducing our favorite characters soon. I'm still in the process of "designing" the mer-characters and how they'll operate to fit in with their "original" character trait, so let me know if something is wrong. I'm having a lot of fun writing this so please let me know your ideas on the story as well.

Saltwater sprayed against my face while I hung over the railing. I never felt so alive! Me being out in the open ocean like this. Nothing in the world could beat how amazing this feeling is, being utterly free.

 _“But the equipment we brought with us still bothers me,”_ my mind drifts back to the various tight-lipped boxes, the lids nailed shut, so the only way to open them was with a crowbar.

The list varied from tranquilizers to harpoons and even military-grade artillery. It didn't sit well with me that we're carrying so many weapons on board for something simple: investigation and data collecting. It made my stomach sink similar to a stone being drop into a deep well. Suddenly as it came, my excitement of finally being out in the field and making some headway in my carrier was gone. I push myself away from the railing, sweeping the loose strains from my face that stuck with the help of the salty spray. 

_"Maybe if I pick on Matt for a while, it might lift my spirits,"_ I inwardly say to myself. _" I can't get my mind off it either!"_ furiously scratching at my hair, tussling it like a madman.

"Hey!" Matt's voice draws me out of my frenzy; I blink at him in surprise. "What's got you all tangled up, huh? Must be something big if it's got you this jostled." he hummed, resting his elbow on the sturdy steel railing with his chin propped up in his open palm.

"I can't get over the equipment on board. It's bugging me," I mumbled low, so only Matt could make out what I'm saying. "I don't like it one bit." his eyes are hold fixated on my face the whole time with no subtle twitch of emotion to see. Now I found myself feeling ridiculous for worrying.

"I feel the same way, but I'm not getting paid to act like some undercover detective," Matt waves off my concerns with a flick of his wrist as if it had nothing to do with him what so ever. "But, if it makes you feel better, we're not the only boat going to this unmarked location," he adds while turning around, so he's back is leaning against the pipes with both elbows on the railing, head still turned away from the horizon.

"I see-" I murmured out loud until I saw something leaping from the water near the ship. "What the hell was that?" I found myself yelling as I hung over the rails to try and see whatever it was.

"Hey, what's up?" Matt quickly turned around to stand next to me this time, startled as he searched the water with me.

The only thing we saw was the waves being cut by the ship as it plowed on to its destination. It looked like a dolphin's tail, but something seemed off about it. I've seen and studied up on several different types of dolphin species, and this one seemed a little larger than the usual bottlenosed dolphins that migrate around the Atlantic area here.

 _"A-am I seeing things, right?"_ a nervous smile tug at the far corner of my lips. _"Yeah...Yeah, that must be it. I'm still overthinking things again,"_ leaning back as I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding.

“Did ya see something?” Matt looks up at me, worry still lingering in his forest-green eyes as he looks between me and the ocean.

Shaking my head before offering him a small reassuring smile, “No, just seeing things again, you know me, Matty, when it comes to my wild imagination,” brushing off the topic with a shrug before pulling on his arm. “Come on, let’s play cards downstairs for a while till we get to this _‘Top Secret Location’_ in the Atlantic ocean,”

"And here I thought you would watch the sea for the entire trip, your imagination must have gotten you spooked," Matt chuckles as he lets me lead him down the sloping metal stairs. "Let me grab a deck, and I'll be right back." and with that, his towering form disappears to the far back of the storage.

My eyes wander over the spacious breakroom. It has everything from a small bar near the storage, a small fridge, a table with an accommodating bench, and port-holes lining the walls. I could see the bright blue ocean as a school of mackerel swims by in an instant. At that moment, I feel like I'm in a whole other world as my eyes widen at how beautiful everything looked underneath the surface. Quickly I find myself kneeling by the port-hole, looking through the window to the other side, as the school of mackerel swims past once again, only something large seemed to be chasing after them.

 _“Is it that the large dolphin that saw earlier?”_ straining my eyes to see the large fuzzy shadowy mass clearly as it swims briskly through the water as if it's flying. _“W-what?”_ I couldn’t believe what I saw, even though it all happened in a blink of an eye, short black hair whips pass with a familiar large greyish-blue dolphin tail from earlier.

Falling back on the cushion in surprise, the speakers start blazing from overhead once Matthew steps back into the room. My mind still feels like it's spiraling out of control with questions as my heart is about to burst out of my chest, sweat drenching my brow. 

“We’ll be arriving in fifteen minutes!” the Captain’s voice bellows the announcement, followed by a distinct click at the end.

“Whoa, you look liked you seen a ghost or something,” Matt comments as he hovers nearby, helping me to sit up in my seat again.

“H-huh? I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” I do my best to reassure both him and myself, “It was nothing, just my crazy thoughts again!~” trying to sound cheerful as I held my hands tightly together, laying them on the table.

“If you say so,” Matt frowns more before sitting across from me. “We’ll be there soon, I heard from Ms. Moore that it’s a man-made island and top-notch one at that,” his deep voice mumbles as he shuffles the deck in his large hands. “Try to be on your best behavior, this place is supposed to be a secret along with many of the ‘state-of-the-art’ stuff that you might have only heard of in movies.” he huffs before accusingly pointing at me and a quirked up eye-brow.

"I'm not five, Matthew A. Winston!" I scoff, leaning back in my seat with arms crossed over my chest. He quirks his brow again, "but I guess I'll try and keep my hands to myself at all times…" I trail off as I feel my face heating up slightly from under his judgmental gaze.

"Sounds fair enough to me, want to cut the deck?" Matt smiles for the first time today, which catches me by surprise.

"Y-yeah," pouting as I split the deck in half, placing the bottom stack on top while trying to keep my adult composure as if I wasn’t acting like a child right now.

The game went on in silence throughout the rest of the trip, even though I would take glances out the port-hole window. Wondering if I would see that creature again, then all at once, it clicked.

 _"I wonder if Matthew knows, or Dr. Moore? Maybe they both do?"_ my mind swam with mixed emotions. “ _Why would they keep me out of the loop when it comes to these things?”_ slumping my shoulders as I looked over the cards in my hand. _"Two 1s, a 4, a Jack, and a 5,"_ my hand came out to be trash in the end like in the other couple of games we've played. _"I just can't win no matter what."_

"From the look on your face tells me that I won again," Matt chuckles as he throws his hand down on the table. "Royal flush," he's practically beaming with pride as I lay my cards on the table.

"I didn't have a chance, did I?" sighing as I lean back in my seat.

"You've always had bad luck, glad that hasn't changed," Matthew hums while recollecting the cards from the table back into the deck.

"Like I've always said," I chuckle as the cards sputter into the air when he tries to show off another card shuffling technique. "If I didn't have bad luck, then I wouldn't have any luck at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter two I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to read other stories written by me!~


	3. Chapter 3: A Home Away From Home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'll be going into more depth about this facility in the next chapter. Also, if they're any other characters that you want me to put in, I don't mind in doing so just let me know (I might end up doing it anyway). When I was writing about this place, I was kind of thinking of the movie "Meg" or "The Meg" with the colossal megalodon(s).

“Whoa, there are other ships over there, Matt, do you see them?” I couldn’t hide the excitement in my voice as some of the mysterious fog parted up ahead. “There’s gotta be like a hundred of them!” large military-grade ships seemed to be docked Southwest of the island, bobbing casually on the waves.

"More like five, but you've never been great at math," Matt smirks as he ruffles up my hair with a heavy hand. "This place has to be a secret, remember? For a place like this, less is more," he added before walking away with Dr. Moore down to the storage room.

“I know that... I’m not a child,” I mumble under my breath, pouting as I try to fix my hair again.

Within moments, if not seconds, our ship docks next to a massive LHD. I could see a few helicopters sitting perched by the edge. They reminded of Osprey that I had to do a research paper on one for my summer paper in high school, all menacing-looking like they're waiting to swoop in for the kill at any moment. Staring up at the large reinforced steel tower sitting in the center, it looked like something out of a movie, but it felt a little small for all the hype leading up to this point. Tilting my head as I walk around the deck, looking over the railing while humming to myself.

_“The rocky-shore is going make walking around here a little tricky by myself,”_ then I notice something between the ships in the water, honey-blond hair, and a face, but they quickly disappear under the waves within moments. _‘Did someone fall overboard?’_ panic as I search the surface of the water.

"What are you doing?" Matt calls out to me with his hands full, and Dr. Moore behind him at the top of the stairs. "How about you help us move this stuff instead of fooling around," adding a little edge to his voice as he readjusts his grip on the boxes.

“I saw someone in the water!” yelling as loudly as I could, pointing frantically down to the last place I saw the person vanish under the crashing waves.

“You, what?” Matt sets the box he was carrying down before rushing over to me, looking around with narrowed eyes. "Do you know what they look like, did you know them? Were they calling for help? Where did they go?” he asked question after question as we searched.

"T-they had wavy blond hair, and they looked young, a teen maybe?" waving my hands frantically as I try to remember the smallest details I caught before the person I saw vanished right before my eyes.

“Is something the matter?” the captain, Mr. MacGilloway, walks down from his perch with large curious eyes.

He's a large Irish man with a protruding belly and muscly arms, auburn hair dusted with some gray even in that messy goatee. Large bushy eyebrows were shading his deep shamrock-green eyes while puffing on a large pipe. He looked exactly like a stereotypical captain who came out a child's storybook, dressed up in a white sailor suit. He even had a mild-accent, but he often hid it well when he wanted to.

"Yeah, cause she just said that she saw someone in the water," Matt nods in my directions, and Mr. MacGilloway hurries over to us.

"I-I saw someone with wavy-blond hair, young and that's it. I'm sorry I don't know who they were, they didn't scream for help, but it was odd to see them so close to the ships." wrapping my arms around myself, getting even more worried by the second that maybe something terrible happened to the young stranger.

"That is odd, but I don't see anyone, and no one seems to be missing here, young lass." Mr. MacGilloway's deep voice does very little to calm my nerves, but I nod my head in understanding as he walks away.

His heavy footsteps disappear back up to the Bridge. I’m left frowning as I’m thinking about that stranger, holding my chin in thought as I glance back over the railing as Matt gives my shoulder a nudge.

"Come on, we got unpacking to do," his neutral expression returned to his face as if he forgot all about the account of someone who could've possibly been in trouble. "Nothing we can do about it, but we have to get this done, and while we're at it, ask around if they saw something similar," Matt walks back to his discarded box while Dr. Moore was still standing by the steps, steely-gray eyes narrowed in thought.

_“I wonder what she’s thinking about?”_ my thoughts flash across my mind as I walked passed her down into the storage. _“She didn’t seem worried about the guy in the water,”_ picking up one of the heavy-duty boxes, the weight and bulk gave me a challenge as I carried it up the steps, but it took my mind off what I saw.

It was getting dark by the time we reached the last box inside the heavily guarded facility. Not to mention when I brought up what I saw to some of the facility staff, they ignored me entirely or brushed off my encounter as a trick of the eye. Even Matthew got brushed off, and I've never seen someone so fed-up as he did right now. Matt may look like a lazy-bum, but he never gave up, and he looked like he was going to snap at any moment. Huffing as I drag the last box through the sliding doors, cheeks flush with sweat and seawater drenching my clothes with perspiration.

_“The last box, this is the last box that I have to lug around here!”_ I repeated that phrase over and over in my head while taking long and steady breaths.

That is till I bump into something or someone as I stagger back, “S-sorry!” I quickly apologize as I paused.

Looking up at the towering figure before me, pure steel-grade muscles as I pale when I notice his stern face. The stranger narrowed his dark gaze as he fixed his black baseball cap. I couldn't make out anything other than they wore a dark blue jumpsuit and black combat boots. My grip tightens around the handle as I watch his imposing form walk down the hallway without uttering a word. I wanted to cry. This place is too intense for someone like me! All I wanted to do was document some new fish or go on a boat ride. Finally, I release my held breath from that awful encounter with that strange tall shady-looking guy.

_“I-I hope that I don’t see him again, like ever!”_ wiping the sweat off my brow before walking in the opposite direction into a corridor. _“Other than that, this place is so futuristic that it’s unreal!”_ blue light leaks through every nook and cranny, and everything looked to be drench in chrome or some form of metal.

I could make Matt up ahead, talking to another staff member that I haven't met yet, or I have forgotten them entirely. Everyone is dress so much alike that it's hard to tell them apart, and I'm not good with names.

_"I hope they don't make me dress like that. Maybe I can wear a pin or doodle on my sleeve to stand out a little bit."_ pausing next to Matthew’s now slouching form, brown knitted together as his dark circles look even more profound.

“I think that if we’re going to be staying here, we should know what’s going on.” He almost sounds like he’s growling while bawling up his fists by his sides.

"I-I understand, but I don't have the jurisdiction to disclose any other information before the briefing, chairman's orders! I would if I could, I swear!" the other, who looked to a scientist in a typical lab coat and little older than Matt and I, waves his hands frantically.

“What do you mean, staying here?” a crooked smile tug at the corner of my lips, cocking a brow as I look up at him.

"Hm, oh, we'll be staying here for the duration of our assignment. We'll be doing more than just 'sample taking' like we initially thought." Matt takes a step forward, making the other to take action by backing up in fear.

“L-living here? B-but I didn’t even bring a toothbrush!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading thus far, please let me know what you think and if any tweaks need tweaking to the story or there is anything you want to see in future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting a Fantasy?

“Huh? She wants me to go with her to where?” I ask with a mouth full of toothpaste foam, a toothbrush hanging for its life loosely on a molar.

“I said she wants you to go with her down to Floor D, you know, the one that’s like off-limits?” Mat drones on with a cocked brow, arms crossed over his chest while leaning against the bathroom's door frame. “You look like a rabid animal. Hurry up and get ready because they want you there in an hour.”

“Alright, alright." I groan while trying to keep my droopy eyes open. It seemed like my eyelids felt five pounds heavier in the recent weeks of living here.

My thoughts go running back to loads of paperwork they started us with and mountains of impending deadlines. Running tests and staying up at ungodly hours to meet the week’s quota. I start running my fingers through my tangled mess of bed hair, a rat's nest more like it, peering into my red-rimmed eyes as I began to notice a matching pair of dark rings and bags to Mat's. I am angrily growling at my reflection before spitting out the paste from my mouth.

"I thought we came here to do some ACTUAL work, not more of the same shit back home! ARGH!" I start scratching frantically at my already messy mound of locks, furthering along with the shabby look.

“Yeah, I know. I was expecting to explore the coast at least once since we got here.” Mat mutters with a slight shrug. “They haven’t even let us out of the building since we got here. So you should feel grateful that you’ll get to do something that doesn’t involve more sitting around in the dark, dank room-” He’s voices drowns on before he abruptly stops himself. “ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?”

Tears prickle at the corners of my eyes as I turn around with my fingers somehow woven into my locks. “I-I’m stuck!” I whine as Mat looks at me with a pure dumbfounded expression.

“Seriously?” He groans in defeat as Mat’s shoulders slump over in defeat. “Come here, what a pain in the neck.” Sighing as I maneuver over to stand before him with tears in my eyes.

“I’m sorry, Matthew.” I whimper as he works my fingers loose while being extra careful with my hair with his long slender fingers.

“Don’t worry about it,” Mat mutters from overhead. “I know how sensitive your scalp can be. Not to mention how incredibly clumsy you manage to be for a scientist.” He goes while I pout in defeat.

“Don’t rub it in!” I whine as, within moments, my fingers from my left hand are finally set free from their confinements of my very own hair. “B-but, thanks for always being there for me, Matthew. Getting me out of tight binds, worse than just this one. Of course.” I murmur as I can feel a slight ting of embarrassment while flexing my freed fingers.

 _‘It’s true. I’m such a mess for someone is supposed to be a respective scientist.’_ frowning at the thought while he worked my other hand free. _‘I can’t do anything by myself.’_ The more I found myself working with Matt, I have noticed how he always helps me out with every single bind I put myself in.

Being lost in my thoughts, I almost didn’t notice that both of my hands were set free. Nor did I detect the murmur of words that Matt said under his breath. But what finally brought me out of my stupor was his large palm roughing up my hair.

“Yo! Earth to, Moron, did you hear me?” he’s practically growling as those long fingers have decided to dig themselves into my scalp, Matt’s vice grip threatening to crush my skull.

“Y-Yes?” I squeak, tears swelling up in the corner of my eyes while sweating bullets.

“No, you didn’t. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be scrambling your brains,” Matt growls as he shakes my head to prove his point further, slowly moving my dome against my will with his large hand.

“I-I’m sorry,” I whimper out, pathetically replying from my helpless position already. I could feel Matt’s anger radiating from his body.

“Sorry, what?” Matt asks between clench teeth; he’s almost hissing at this point.

“I’m sorry for not listening. Please stop crushing my skull, Matthew. I’m begging here!” I cry as I try to pry Matt’s hand from my head, but it was trying to pull a steel bar out of a concrete wall.

“Alright,” Matt hums approvingly at my answer. “Brush that rat’s nest you call hair and hurry down to Floor D.” He finishes with a large yawn before rubbing the upper portion between his weary green eyes.

 _‘He’s always working so hard, wish he’d take it easy.’_ Before moving back to the mirror, I thought to myself, a bit frustrated. I start brushing my hair and working out each little knot that I found aggressively.

**_1:31 P.M_ **

I grumble as I stare at the numbers blinking up at me from my watch clinging to my wrist. Who would’ve thought that fighting to get ready would make me this late? They expected me downstairs before lunch, but here I am running through the halls, trying to eat my hard-earned sandwich on the way to the elevator. Somehow deep down, I knew Matthew was going to kill me if he found out about this.

 _‘Why does this stuff always happen to me?’_ Inwardly I cry as I sprint as fast as my feet could carry me. _‘If I didn’t have bad luck, then I wouldn’t have any luck. But I would trade all of that to arrive there without Dr. Moore noticing my absence somehow miraculously twist of fate!’_ tears flying from the corner of my eyes as I reach the elevator, rapidly tapping the button. _‘Come on. Come on. I have to hurry!’_ the double doors start to open when I’m already trying to force my body inside.

“Oh, good morning. I thought I wasn’t going to see at all today or something.” Dr. Moore’s voice calmly greets even though I could sense the undertone of venom in her words.

“Eep!” Meekly I cry out as I halt my sudden intrusion, almost choking on my lunch in the process. “D-Dr. Moore!” Sweat is pouring down my brow, mumbling as I frantically start thinking up all possible excuses I could use to make my punishment less severe.

“I was just thinking about grabbing something to eat, but now that I have you.” Dr. Moore murmurs while holding the side of her face in her delicate palm as if debating on something. “How about we discuss the reason why we are here on the way down to Floor D, together?” Eyes closed in a gentle smile that radiated no warmth as she stepped to the other side of the elevator to let me inside.

“O-Okay,” suddenly I feel a bit more worried, but I try to cover that up with a more reassuring confident expression.

Stepping inside that small square compartment felt like I was diving into something that I could never come back from, and I wasn’t sure I was ready for that either. Dr. Moore pressed the button with one perfect finger. 

Then our descend began in silence. I found myself staring more at Dr. Moore’s reflection than at her actual face. I wanted her to start the conversation with what’s on her mind as I held my hands over my lap as I stood at the far side of Dr. Moore. It felt like I wasn’t in an elevator with another person but some predator. Whatever they’re working on here must be something special.

“We’ve discovered something truly extraordinary,” Dr. Moore states with a calm demeanor as she held up what looks to be a yellow folder that I overlooked till now.

“Huh? What’s this?” I found myself asking her as Dr. Moore passes it over to me.

“The assignment that I’m leaving for you to continue,” she added while wearing that ever-charming smile on her red-stained lips.

“M-Me?” I ask in disbelief as I take the folder into my hands, eyes widening for a moment. “What kind of assignment is this?” Muttering as I casually open the folder while a cold sweat breaks across my brow. “Ah?” I scanned over every little word and stared at the photographs taken that hung on loose clips.

The words felt like they are stuck in my throat as all I could do is gawk like some fish out of water. Dr. Moore only nodded her head to confirm what I was helpless, trying to put it into words. Suddenly everything about the facility started to make sense like a bag of bricks falling on my head.

“T-this can’t be real, Dr. Moore.” I finally found my voice again when the elevator jostled when we reached our floor. “It’s not possible!” Squeaking as I follow her out through the parting doors.

“You’ll see, it is authentic.” Dr. Moore hums while keeping her eyes forward as we walk.

Surprisingly enough, Floor D didn’t seem to hold anything. All I could see in the strangely spacious room is an underwater observatory. If I didn’t receive prior knowledge, I wouldn’t have seen anything wrong with it, nothing that would make this room off-limits. With the light reflection off the water, causing the room to illuminate in a breath-taking way, I wasn’t sure I wanted to see what Dr. Moore brought me here to see. A large, dark silhouette swims under the observatory that is almost shark-like with how big it was with the tail thrusting in a side-to-side motion. What didn’t make sense to me was the maroon locks that went before it.

"Well?" Dr. Moore gestures to the massive expansion of bulletproof reinforce of at least six-inch glass. "Come, meet your fantasy," slowly something begins its ascent into view, and my heart beings to beat faster.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Of A Sirin's Tale' is an old fanfiction that I worked on a long time ago, after doing some editing I thought I might as well upload it to see if how many would read it. It might give me the motivation to keep working on it, plus it was the first time I tried writing something in an Alternate Universe. Please note that more characters could be toss into the mix, and since this is the start of the story, feel free to share with me your ideas of what should (or could) happen in the future.  
> Want to support me further? Check out my Patreon to view more stories written by me @ https://www.patreon.com/littlemoemoe, and you'll get to see what I'm writing right now!~


End file.
